


Theaterstuck

by significant_purple



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Humanstuck, Theater - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1228168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/significant_purple/pseuds/significant_purple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an AU where the trolls and kids work together in a play. Supposed to be super cute and fun! There WILL be ships (I just don't know which ones yet). Rated T for Karkat's foul mouth. More characters are introduced from Chapter 2 and on... <br/>(humanstuck)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theaterstuck

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is short and a little slow but hang in there it'll get better next chapter! Comment what kind of ships you guys are thinking of!

Chapter 1: What? Why?

RING!!! RING!!! RING!!!

 

Karkat Vantas eye’s shot open. Today was Monday: A New School Year or the Beginning of the End of His Miserable Pathetic Fucking Life (as how he puts it). 

After throwing his alarm clock across his disheveled room, he groggily got up and slowly dragged his way through his morning routine. What outfit to pick? Something that won’t make him look like a shitty nooksmoking shitwad he decided, but yet does he care what these artsy bitching fucksquatting dunderfucks think of him? He just shrugged on a grey hoodie, old jeans, and wore his old mucky black High Tops. 

He stomped downstairs to see his dad cooking breakfast. Karkat’s plan was to just sneak down get some toast and get the fuck out. Fast. His plan just about worked too, but then his dad called out to him just before Karkat reached the front door. His dad said, “Hey Karkat, we need to talk briefly about that university you want to go to.”

Karkat stopped dead in his tracks. Of course! The one thing that won’t make his like a living hell: Skaia University. The place has the perfect computer major. Rumor has it, the students in the program are all hackers and for three years now, they are running a cheat website full of all the major tests the school gives. This place is Karkat’s one and only time to be moderately happy. However, why was his dad talking about it now of all times? He had three shameful bulgscratching ignoramus months of summer to tell Karkat whatever the fuck it was. Karkat’s temper was rising now.

Karkat stomped back angrily into the kitchen where his dad was holding some sort of flyer. Karkat gritted through his teeth, “What about Skaia? Don’t talk me out of going because I swear-“

“Son, please, I’m all for it, believe me. There’s just one slight problem with the criteria requirements that you might not-“

“Spit it out!”

His dad gave him a pointed look but continued, “You need two art credits in order to be submitted for approval for Skaia. You have two choices: One, be in an art class two years-this means getting a good grade both times- or be in two plays. You can be in one play one year then another play the next. A play usually lasts a couple months worth. What do you think?”

Motherfuck. Is he serious? Karkat slumped in the kitchen chair and dropped his backpack on the ground with a thump. Trying to keep his voice calm (his dad was going to pay for Skaia after all, no use to yell at him no matter how much Karkat wants to) he asked, “Why didn’t you tell me before?”

“I just recently found out…” His dad gave a guilty look.

Karkat sighed in annoyance. He thought over the choices. Either way he’d have to deal with posers. Lots of them. It’s one thing to take a class for four semesters, it’s another to actually act and work on a play for a couple of months- two of them! Perhaps, although acting is required, Karkat can find a small role that has no significance on the play then move on. That’s the only logical choice. There’s no way in hell that a stupid pointless taintchafing fuck art credit will get in the way of his admission in Skaia. 

Karkat told his dad to sign him up for the earliest play that starts production. His dad said it’ll be two weeks. So begins the one thing Karkat does give a few fucks for…even if he does and will hate it.


End file.
